


Those Three Words

by Walsingham



Category: Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian wakes up from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Words

   Noel stepped into the quiet house, looking around for any sign of Julian, expecting him to me up and about. He made his way up the stairs, careful not to tread on the various different costumes that were littered around the house they shared.

   "Julian?" Noel called out, arriving on the landing. He paused, and his ears picked out the faint sound of crying. Noel pushed the door to their bedroom open carefully. Julian was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to the door, his tears dripping onto a photo frame enclosing a photograph of him and Noel, smiling at the camera, beers in their hands, the local bar as a backdrop.

   "Oh, Julian," Noel whispered to himself, before crossing the room and pulling Julian into his chest. Julian clung to Noel, his tears coming thick and fast. Noel rocked him gently back and forth, nestling his face into his hair.

   "I-it was horrible. I had a-another nightmare a-and you died. And w-when I woke up, you weren't here!" Julian cried, and pulled Noel closer.

   "Hush, it's okay. I'm here now. It's okay," Noel said. Julian nodded into Noel's chest. After a few minutes of sitting together like that, Julian looked up into Noel's eyes.

   "I love you," he whispered. Noel smiled and pressed his lips to Julian's, tasting his salty tears.

   "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Bit crap, sorry.  
> Reviews much appreciated  
> xx


End file.
